


Drive

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Daine takes Ydris for a drive after work to destress. Daine belongs to HellishSam.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellishSam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishSam/gifts).

It was quiet on Nilmer's Highland today. Quiet but for the sound of wind whispering through the pine branches and the distant sound of horses and hoofbeats thanks to the Bobcat Girls having a racetrack close to where the circus was. All was as it should be. Boring. Ordinary. But, today, there hadn't been as many people seeking fortunes. In fact, there hadn't been many people seeking fortunes for a while. Perhaps it was no longer 'cool' to get your fortune told? In which case, Ydris had some serious work ahead of him. Though, he supposed that Daine wouldn't mind if he suddenly became less popular. If that happened, he could have Ydris all to himself. And Ydris was finding that he liked that idea more and more, being exclusive to just his phoenix. The idea of waking up to the same face every morning, even if it aged or changed imperceptibly due to the ravages of time and life in general, wasn't as abhorrent as it once had been. The idea of being someone's life partner, of being there for Daine always. After all, wasn't that why he'd asked Daine to marry him?

Thinking about Daine could only stave off boredom for so long, though. Now, instead of waiting paitently for people to come and get their fortune told, Ydris found himself wondering if he might be able to get off work early, go home and greet his phoenix when he arrived home. It was still so new to have a home that wasn't the circus tent or wagon, too- now, Ydris' home was on South Hoof, a beautiful house that he shared with the man he planned to make his husband.

A sudden sound cut through the peaceful afternoon, disrupting Ydris' thoughts and sending his heart pounding. There was a roar, followed by the thumping of bass, and, just when Ydris was beginning to consider scampering up a tree, the sight of his fiance pulling up by the horse trailer in a black convertible made him stop.

"Daine?" Ydris asked. Daine lowered his sunglasses, giving his fiance a grin and a wink.

"Hop in, Barbie!" Daine called over the music and the rumble of the engine. Ydris blinked at him in confusion.

"What?" Ydris asked, raising his voice to be heard. Daine chuckled, shaking his head.

"Do you wanna come for a drive?" Daine asked, turning his music down just a touch

"Drive?" Ydris echoed.

"Yeah," said Daine, killing the engine at last. There was a light in his eyes now that Ydris so loved to see, the light of excitement, of showing his love something new. "You've never been in a car before?"

"No," said Ydris. "You must remember, Daniel, I'd barely left the highland until I met you."

"Sometimes I forget since you're so extroverted," said Daine. "Feels like you should've been out there associating with everyone the whole time."

"And yet, even one such as I sometimes needs someone else to show them the ropes," said Ydris. "Is it... safe?"

"If I didn't know you'd never been in a car before, I'd be offended," said Daine. "Yes, it's safe."

"Well... I trust you," said Ydris, stepping away from the relative safety of what he knew.

"Ready to go?" Daine asked. "You don't need to, I dunno, pack shit up or anything?"

"Yes and no, I don't have anything to pack away," said Ydris, nodding even as nerves fluttered in his stomach. He'd seen plenty of cars in his time on Jorvik, both real cars and cars in movies and TV shows, but he'd never been in one before. He didn't even know Daine had one, if he was being honest. Which was an oversight on his part, he should endeavour to find out everything he could about his fiance. He wasn't going to make the mistakes that he'd made before with Daine, he couldn't.

Daine unbuckled his seatbelt and reached across the centre console to open Ydris' door for him, even though Ydris could do that himself. But Ydris appreciated the gesture nonetheless, smiling as he took a seat on the luxurious leather upholstery. And yet, Ydris felt his heart begin to pound. In the movies that he'd seen, this was the kind of car that went fast.

"Well? What do you think?" Daine asked, grinning at him but rubbing the back of his neck. Ydris turned to look at him, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"I think I should like to find out just what this baby can do," said Ydris. Daine choked on a laugh. "What?"

"Of course you'd quote a thousand movies," said Daine, still laughing. "Seatbelt on."

"I feel like I'm a girl in one of those movies you showed me," said Ydris as he took his seat and pulled the seatbelt across as he saw Daine doing.

"You are a girl in one of those movies," said Daine with a snort. He turned the key in the ignition, the dashboard lighting up with a few icons and the gauges, before turning it one more time. Ydris gasped as the car rumbled to life, his heartrate spiking. Daine glanced at him. "You okay?"

"F-fine," Ydris stammered, nodding. He would be fine, he knew that, it was just... sudden. But exciting, too.

"Alright, as long as you've got your seatbelt on," said Daine. "You mind if I turn the music up?"

"Doesn't that just make it more exciting?" Ydris asked. Daine grinned at him as he boosted the volume so that the car began to shake with the bass of the song, making Ydris tremble down to his core. But, just as his mind latched onto the thought that he could see why sex in cars was so popular, the car began to move, shooting back out onto the road so that Ydris yelped with the suddenness of it and snatched his hat off before it could fly off in the wind. Daine laughed, glancing at his fiance.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Daine asked, shoulders shaking with laughter as Ydris pouted at him. "Don't pass out on me, now."

"I'm fine!" Ydris declared, shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. This was so fast, so much faster than riding on horseback or even on Shadow Seeker. And far, far more comfortable, too. Sure, the wind in his hair was nice, but this way, Ydris' suit didn't get dirty and he didn't have to do anything. Though, he had to admit that the loudness of the music and the reverberating bass over the roar of the engine was a bit of a shock to the system. As was the speed. But the look on Daine's face, the way he sang along to the music... there was definitely something there that Ydris loved. Craved. Wanted to see as often as possible.

After a time, Ydris found himself relaxing, watching the world zip by around them. They passed through Dundull and then kept going, through a massive tunnel where Daine had to switch on the headlights. Ydris had to admit that he jumped the first time a car zipped by them, but he quickly got used to it. Daine seemed to really know what he was doing, and that was very attractive. Where Ydris had once felt just slightly afraid, he now felt... safe. Nothing bad could possibly happen when he was with Daine, he was sure of it. And the way Daine worked the gears as he sang along to the music, the way he tapped the brakes and accelerator ever so gently when he needed to... it was fascinating. And not a bit of magic involved. Humans could make their own magic, something that Ydris had never considered before. Now, he was glad that he'd allowed Daine to convince him to spare this reality, this earth. This kind of technology was worth saving, magic or not.

Daine drove until he reached a field, where he slowed down so as not to tear up the grass. Ydris missed the speed almost at once, but he began looking around again as Daine brought the car to a gentle stop.

"Where are we?" Ydris asked, taking his seatbelt off as Daine did the same, killing the engine and turning the music down.

"Fucked if I know," said Daine, reaching back to grab a cooler from the backseat. Unzipping it, he pulled out two cans of beer. Quite basic, but... a part of Ydris loved it. "Want one? I probably should've asked before but..."

"Of course," said Ydris. "It is all about the aesthetic, as you often say." Daine smiled gently at him as he cracked the tab on his beer and took a swig, letting out a sigh as he settled back in his seat. Looking at him in the sunlight, brighter now thanks to being near sunset, Ydris felt himself falling more and more in love with this man. Daine definitely wasn't the troubled guy who'd come to him years ago for help with his nightmares. Or, well, he was, but...

"If I was going to be stared at, I would've stayed at work," said Daine. Ydris quickly looked away, his eyes burning. But then he looked back at Daine, stretching his legs out a little.

"Oh no, not the Junior Rangers again?" Ydris asked. Daine nodded, and Ydris sighed.

"Yep," said Daine. "If I never see another fucking kid, it'll be too soon. Please tell me you don't want kids."

"I don't," said Ydris. "They can be cute but, well- they're just so sticky! They'd ruin all of my good clothes." Daine snorted.

"Course that's what you're worried about," said Daine. "But seriously, I've had a fucking day." He took another sip of his beer, Ydris doing the same. Once, he'd grimaced at the taste, but now... well, human food wasn't so bad. It would be a hell of a lot nicer if it tasted of something sweet or if it was Pandorian Ale, but he knew now not to let his fiance have Pandorian Ale unless he wanted to deal with a bitchy, hungover guy with fire powers the next morning. This was just something to take the edge off, something to relax a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ydris asked.

"No I fucking do not," said Daine. "How was your day, though?"

"Quiet until you showed up," said Ydris. "People don't seem to want fortunes anymore, or else they simply are no longer interested in The Great Ydris."

"Good," said Daine. "Sorry."

"Don't be," said Ydris, shrugging. "I don't mind you having me all to yourself. Just as I don't mind having you all to myself." Daine couldn't hide his smile, though he did take a longer gulp of his beer soon after.

"Thank you," said Daine. "How do you like my car? I know I never showed it to you before, but... I dunno, I just didn't think you'd be interested."

"Of course I am interested in your life, Daniel," said Ydris. "I want to get to know the man I'm marrying. And this car is as magnificent as its... driver?" Daine nodded.

"I know, just... I mean, this is Jorvik, fucking nobody drives here. Or if they do, they're one of the bad guys. Current company excluded because you ride fucking Shadow Seekers."

"Not the only thing I ride," Ydris muttered into his beer. Daine elbowed him, sloshing Ydris' beer. "My suit!" As he quickly magicked away the mess, Daine laughed, looking far more relaxed now than he had when he'd come home.

"Think I should teach you to drive?" Daine asked after some time spent enjoying the sound of the music and the peacefulness of being out here in the middle of nowhere.

"In this beast?" Ydris asked, glancing uncertainly at the very nice car.

"Fuck no," said Daine, sounding frightened at the very idea. "In a different car."

"Perhaps," said Ydris. Daine had made it look so easy, but Ydris couldn't fight the feeling that it was harder than it looked.

"Wait til I have some time off work, I can teach you then," said Daine. He looked... softer at the idea of teaching Ydris how to drive. Ydris' heart swelled with warmth as he smiled, reaching across the centre console to twine his fingers with Daine's. If this was 'normal', well... maybe 'normal' wasn't so bad. In fact, it could be quite exciting. And very pleasant, though that might just be the company.


End file.
